


Eternal

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir was romantic when she really wanted to be.They had been married for years, and yet Ymir still found ways to make her feel like her teenage self again, like they were newly in love. The fire between them had simmered down to a gentle, warm glow, but with evenings like this that flame started to blaze again.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be way longer but eh whatever

Ymir was romantic when she really wanted to be.

They had been married for years, and yet Ymir still found ways to make her feel like her teenage self again, like they were newly in love. The fire between them had simmered down to a gentle, warm glow, but with evenings like this that flame started to blaze again.

“Are you sure about this?” Ymir panted against her ear.

Historia’s lips quirked into a grin. “Is the big, bad Ymir scared?”

Ymir snorted, but there was no denying that her fingers were quivering. Historia took hold of her hands and set them upon her breasts, which were completely bare. She had stripped her shirt and bra off a moment ago while they had been kissing. Years of sex still hadn’t taken away Ymir’s love of her body, and it made her feel like no matter what, she would always be desired.

Ymir’s apprehension was cute, but there was really no need for it. They were completely isolated. After having a lovely dinner, Ymir had taken them to the cliff point, a spot high above the city where couples usually went for dates. Ymir had set a blanket down on the blanket, set some romantic music on in the car and brought out some candles. They had been silently cuddling on the blanket, staring up at the stars when Historia had been gripped by her sudden, intense desire for Ymir.

Now they were staring openly into each other’s eyes, Ymir’s fingers closed around the soft flesh of her breasts, a soft blush dusted across her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Sometimes between the two of them, Historia could be the most daring.

“Did you have too much to drink?” Ymir asked her in accusation, but she didn’t seem at all upset.

Historia tilted her head. Ymir’s fingers squeezed down on her lightly. “Are you telling me that you’d rather not make love to me underneath the stars?”

Ymir’s throat bobbed as she swallowed loudly. Historia scooted a little closer—straddling Ymir’s lap—and pressed a very soft, very light kiss against her lips. “Historia,” Ymir husked breathlessly.

“If you really don’t feel comfortable, we can stop,” Historia said. “I’d never force you to do anything.”

Ymir pressed her face against Historia’s chest between her breasts. The skin of her forehead was incredibly warm, and the heat between Historia’s legs increased. If they couldn’t have sex here, she at least wanted them to bang once they got home. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight without a haze of post orgasmic bliss in her bones.

“Historia.” Ymir’s words were slightly muffled, but she uncovered her face to look up and catch Historia’s gaze. “I’m so hot for you right now. How do you even do this to me? I mean, I’m terrified of someone coming up here and seeing us having sexy time, but like, fuck…”

Historia laughed. “So articulate,” she teased.

“I’ll show you articulate.”

Ymir suddenly wrapped her lips around one of Historia’s stiff nipples, earning a breathless, eager moan. The blanket was soft against the naked skin of Historia’s back when Ymir twisted them around. She hovered over Historia then, grinning.

She did, in fact, “show her articulate”.

 


End file.
